Desperate little Runaway title may change
by MorbidLittleBirdie
Summary: I would do anything to help them. They were my family, they accepted me, took me in when no one else would. For them, I would sacrifice anything. * Summary will change when I figure out what I want to put in it, but this will do for now. Rating subject to change as chapters progress, I will let you know * Read. and hopefully, enjoy. :)
1. Trust is the issue

-(**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Fast and the furious or any of the characters from the movies, and in writing this piece of fiction, I am making no money. It is purely for enjoyment purposes. I simply own my ideas and my characters. ) -

An: I have no idea where this will end up going. I actually was supposed to be working on my other FatF fic- Forget me not, and I put on Fast Five to get me in the mood to write, and this happened. . . I regret nothing.

So please, enjoy, review.

* * *

Chapter 1: Trust me

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as I found myself hopping into the dark, white stripped GT40 seated before me, before any of the men could even voice their discontent and even as they did, I paid no mind as I swiftly tied my ebony tresses into a small ponytail at the base of my neck, grimacing at the light sheen of sweat found there.

I vaguely heard as Mia spoke, using her charm to quiet the suddenly antsy men, but I ignored them as I watched Mia slink towards the passenger door, and slink into the low seat, her eyes locked on the suddenly contemplative muscled man as he made his way over toward her, in large steps. My fingers clutching the steering wheel as I watched the one known as Dominic Toretto leaned over, and whispered ( If it could even be called that) into the dark haired woman's ear, his muscled arm taut, and rippling beneath his sun-kissed flesh as he clutched the cars door. I noticed through my peripheral as she nodded, her dark hair stirring at the slight movement, her eyes turning to mine in the rear view mirror, a look in them that told me everything.

A tingle made its way through me as I nodded inconspicuously at her, acting as I were vainly checking my appearance in the mirror as I popped my lightly glossed Russian red painted lips. Stealing a glance, I blew a kiss in Dom's direction as he stepped back, taking an authoritative place beside the blonde, forever smirking man that had found and claimed a piece of the Brunette's heart beside me. In response, his dark eyes narrowed, and I couldn't help but notice the slight scoff that he attempted to suppress as he folded his arms across his large and muscled chest.

I couldn't help the smirk that made its way upon my face as I straightened in my seat, jolting only when the car was pulled from the train onto the wheeled chart by the cables, my eyes snapped from Doms form, focus instantly filling me as if I were a glass beneath a pouring water spout. I suppressed a chuckle as a stuttered gasp escaped the woman beside me as she braced herself, her dark eyes never leaving mine as I blew playful kiss towards the smirking Brian, all the while counting the seconds until they released the cables. I drew in a breath, flexing my fingers which found themselves tightly wound against the steering wheel, and slowed my eyes to close for a split second as I slowly exhaled to steel my jittering nerves.

_Three. _I heard Mia suck in a breath beside me, her fingers gripping the seatbelt across her chest tightly.

_Two. It was my turn to suck in yet another breath between my clenched teeth, again I flexing my fingers before gripping the steering wheel tightly, silently awaiting the moment with a excitedly pounding heart._

_One._

As the cables snapped free, my eyes sprung open and immediately narrowed in focus, and a mischievous smirk sprung like a water leak in a pipe onto my face.

_Here we go_

Without a second thought, I started the ignition, and the beauty came purring to life, humming deliciously under our bottoms as the stage of the wheeled cart began to lower.

I let out a giggling howl as I threw the car into gear as swiftly as I could manage, sparing only a single glance at the panicked Mia as I threw the car into reverse in one fluid movement, never once taking my eyes from her as we hit the ground with a heavy and loud rumble, the wheels catching the gravel, which rocked the car and caused from me to gain swift control before we spun out and hit the train beside us.

"Rue" She yelped out, her expression a terrified one as she clung to the seat belt at her side, her small form rigid, her skin slightly ashen with fear as she stared ahead, out the windshield with wide dark eyes, her lips opened in a slight 'o'.

"_Relax, Doll face"_ I chuckled, throwing a wink her way, ignoring as the Dark haired beauty threw a glare as I swiftly spun the car around, being mindful of the gravel and the dry terrain, resulting in a dust flying, yet swift and elegant swoop before taking off in the opposite direction, kicking rocks behind us as I racked up speed. The engine purring noisily as we escaped, the train growing smaller and smaller with each passing second.

Mia sucked in yet another breath, her dark eyes sneaking a glance in the side mirror, worry snaking its way into her expression as she drew her bottom lip anxiously between her teeth. I could practically see the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, and I heard her breaths come out in shorter and shallower pants.

"_Hey, Mia"_ I rested my hand atop hers on the seatbelt, and felt her give a jolt at the contact, but I didn't acknowledge the fact, as she spared a glance in my direction. _"They'll be fine_" I reassured her, closing my hand around hers in a reassuring type of gesture, and beneath my palm, I felt her muscles lose some the tension as she drew in a shaky breath. Her body loosening up as she let out a slow exhale, a shaky smile finding its way upon her thin pink lips, in a silent thanks as her eyes instead fell onto the dirt and desert landscape outside as I drove on without another word.

**_OoOoO_**

We arrived back into town in record time, hitting the streets as if nothing had taken place, as if we meant to be there I slowed my pace when we hit the broken pavement, my eyes sharp ready to jet at the slightest hint of trouble. Yet luckily everything went smooth as we cruised our way back to the garage, and slinked in. I killed the engine; a smile painted on my face as Vince's muscled form causally strolled into the garage, and closed and locked the garage door with a soft clink, the expression on his worn, yet handsome face, one of confusion as he took in the GT40 we had just rolled up in.

As he got closer, and his eyes skimmed the car, along with his palm, his jaw clenched, his eyes jetting towards me as if in accusation. I simply threw my hands up in mock surrender, my smile falling as I existed the vehicle, righting myself swiftly, smoothing out my tank top, and yanking my tie from my straight tresses and shaking it out. All the while my eyes cautiously never leaving him as he stalked forward, I drew in a swift breath, mentally steeling myself as he sprung forward, taking a fistful of my tank top in his large hand, and shoved me back against a cement pillar roughly. A gasp escaped me, as the air was stolen from my lungs with the force, as I glared down at me, my converse clad feet dangling slightly off of the ground as his clear blue eyes stared intently into my grey, as if daring me to go against him. I bit the inside of my cheek, stay quiet as I attempted to regain my breath, as he gazed from one of my eyes to the next, as if searching for any indication of my wrong doing.

"Vince"

He took his eyes from me, turning instead to gaze at Mia, as she stepped forward, placing her small hand atop his bulging biceps. Her chocolate eyes clear, as she addressed him, letting him know what I had not heard Dom tell her only moments before taking off. As she spoke, slowly his grip lessened, and lowered, until my feet were once again seated firmly on the ground. And as much as I wanted to yank from him, I willed myself still, waiting until his eyes once again found mine, the accusation gone from them as he slowly released my shirt from his grasp.

I continued to stare, the malice in my gaze having not lost an ounce of fire as he took a step back, giving me room, his arms bent at the elbow in an apologetic gesture as he opened his mouth to apologize, his blue eye sincere.

Not even bothering to listen, I tore past him, not caring in the least for his apology as I made my way from the garage, ignoring Mia's voice as she called after me. I ignored Rosa who sat against the kitchen counter, holding baby Vinny in her slender arms as I maneuvered angrily through the house.

_I needed a damn shower._


	2. Secrets

-(**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Fast and the furious or any of the characters from the movies, and in writing this piece of fiction, I am making no money. It is purely for enjoyment purposes. I simply own my ideas and my characters. ) -

* * *

Chapter 2: Secrets.

I sighed as I pulled a pair of dark skinny jeans up my damp legs, buttoning them with a flick of my wrist as I swiftly pulled on a tank top over my head. Taking in a shaky breath, and allowing a glance at my partial reflection in the slightly fogged up mirror, my hands resting on the cold porcelain of the sink as I forced myself to let go of the irritation from earlier as I stared into my reflections dark eyes.

It took a few moments longer than I had hoped, but when I was positive that it was buried, I exited the bathroom with a deep breath as I put on a cheery front, closing the door behind me with a soft click. I drew in yet another deep breath, filling my lungs to the limit with the heat ridden air of Rio as a shiver ran through me as the heated air caressed my damp curls as they hung on my shoulders.

Stifling a yawn, I draped the small dark hand-towel across the back of my neck and stepped into the kitchen, sparing an apologetic smile at Rosa as she leaned against the counter opposite me, one of which she did not return. I refused a wince as it attempted its way out, her form still, head downcast, dark hair shadowing her dark eyes slightly as she sat watching my every move with a scrutinizing glance. Her gaze, intense, threatened to rouse a shiver from me, but I brushed it off as I willed myself not to allow her or the eerie silence to faze me.

Without so much as an unjust movement, I swiped a glass bottle of pink liquid from the fridge, taking a greedy gulp as I arched an eyebrow at the beautiful curly hair woman, (stealthy taking in her features with a hint of admiration), silently asking about the other woman. And with a nip at her cuticle on her thumb, her warm chocolate gaze slipped from me and swept towards the heavy door of the garage in the distance, without so much as a word.

My eyes followed hers, and with a nod I found myself making my way lazily towards the garage door, my bare feet padding against the tiled floor, the only sound bouncing around the empty apartment as I shuffled through towards the other end of the apartment.

I paused as I reached the heavy door, and I spared a glance back. My eyes immediately falling upon Rosa, concern etching across her features as worry pooled in her beautiful chocolate eyes as she continued nibbling at her cuticle, her eyebrows raised, blush softly stinging her cheeks as she noticed I had caught her staring in such a motherly fashion.

"I'm fine" I reassured her, offering yet another smile as I pulled open the heavy door.

Stepping inside, a shiver found its way through me as my bare feet tasted the harsh chill of the cement as I pulled the door closed silently behind me. My grey eyes immediately falling upon Mia's slender form as she rested against the metal railing in a mock relaxed manner, her dark eyes staring intently towards the garage door as her slender arms sat wrapped around her midsection, worry and anxiety radiating from her in waves as her knee bounced in anticipation as the voice on the police scanner rambled on in the background.

Without a word, I stepped over to her, joining her leaning against the railing as I took yet another sip the pink liquid in the glass bottle as I place it at my feet with a slight cling. Standing straight, without so much as a thought, my hands went to pulling the towel from my shoulders, commencing to dry my dripping curls as I sat silently, lending her my strength without her even knowing. Silence fell once again through the garage, and her anxiety grew steadily with each breathe that passed between her lips with a hiss, the bouncing of her limbs growing more sporadic the longer the silence sat lingering in the air. (The police scanner quietly buzzing, and the voice continuing to ramble on, though we both paid it no mind)

Moments ticked silently by, and with a sharp intake a breath, I watched as she turned toward me through my peripheral. Her slender arms hugging tighter around her midsection as she took me in. Her dark eyes silently wondering how I could be so calm and I shrugged in response.

She drew in a quiet breath, the worry once again finding its way to the surface "It's been hours" she voiced. The angst seeping into every syllable, and I silently noted at how her body trembled.

Nodding, I pulled the towel once again around my neck as I examined her wordlessly, noting the way she protectively shielded her clothed belly, her movements mechanical, almost as if her arms were orchestrating on their own, away from the conscious thoughts of her mind.

Leaning down, I grabbed the bottle as I brought it to my lips, taking a small sip, thinking of how to address my curiosity. My grey eyes starting at the ceiling, glancing at the light fixtures before falling slowly and landing on her as I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, my mind a tumbling mess of starters. I didn't want to frighten her, but I had to come about it strong. I mentally cursed myself for not being better with words as I released my lip from its confines.

"Mia-"I started, cutting myself off as I bit into my bottom lip yet again. My eyes gazing into hers before continuing as I motioned with the neck of the bottle towards her shielded belly. It took a moment, she looked a bit confused, but I noted the slight narrowing of her eyes in that spilt second as the words left my lips "How far along are you?"

She took a step back, a surprised gasp escaping her, her dark eyes widening to an almost comical extent as she stammered with her words, her arms tightening only slightly around her midsection as if to shield my eyes " What are you-"

Blinking, I cut her off "You've been protecting your belly"

As the words left me, her arms dropped with a thud against her outer thigh, and she began to fidget as she dropped her head. Her dark hair falling into her face, shielding her expression from my knowing gaze as her bottom lip trembled.

Silence crept in, bringing with it the old which nipped at our skin, and stayed with us for a few minutes, before she again decided to speak. Her voice but a reluctant whisper "I- I don't know, I- just found out" she admitted softly, her voice wavering slightly as her arms crept yet again around her, goose bumps littering her sun kissed flesh as she stared at the ground as if in guilt before the words flew from her in a whirlwind, "Please- you can't- you can't-" Her head shot up, dark tresses moving away exposing her face as her tear filled eyes landed on me. The realization of the situation of her secret being exposed having set in as panic filled her, leveling with the anxiety she had already been feeling, causing her emotions to skyrocket as she began to ramble so swiftly that I could barely comprehend.

After a moment, I stopped her, a smile finding its way on my face as I took a single step toward the suddenly sensitive looking woman, sympathy finding its way into my expression. Letting out an amused breath, I licked my lips, but before I could speak, a sound caught my attention.

My eyes narrowed as I turned, taking in the empty garage with cautious, panic prickling at me flesh as the sound sounded again, and as swiftly and as quietly as I could, I reached out, pulling her toward me. My mind barely noting as her body tensed as I pressed her back against a cement pillar. Her expression showing her controlled panic, I motioned her to stay quiet as I swiftly made my way towards the work table, reaching forward and grabbing onto something before making my way towards the anxious woman, forcing the object into her arms before slinking away. She watched, clutching the object tightly in her hand as she spared a glance towards the noise, her expression grave.

The police radio speaking as it sat to the table to her right, the only sound constant.

Gulping, I spared a glance just as she had as I slinked my way out of my hiding place, sticking to the shadows as I inched towards the garage door as it jiggled before giving out a click.

Alerting, that it was open, and after a moment, it began to raise, streams of blinding sunlight ricocheting off of polished cement beneath my feet hindering my vision, and instead simply revealing three dark figures against a brightly lit background of the bright Brazilian sun.

It all happened so quickly, I steeled a breath, lunging forward from my crouched position as the first figure made its way past the garage threshold, only to tumble to the ground as I threw everything I had into it, using what little weight I had to successfully knock them from their feet. A surprisingly manly groan in surprise sounded as we hit the hard ground. It was as if I was on auto-pilot, ignoring the pain and whirling in my head, I dropped to my knees, locking them around the individual's sculpted waist. And as swiftly as I could manage, I pushed my forearm into their neck with everything I could muster as I glared down at them, teeth bared in exertion.

Only to pause . . .

As I found myself staring into the equally confused face of someone familiar, the face of one, Dominic Toretto.

Without a word, I eased up, my heart throwing haymakers painfully against my ribcage as I stared down at him, removing my arm from his neck and settling all of my weight in my legs ( not that it really mattered), as he sat up. I let out a strangled soft yelp as I clutched onto his shirt without a second thought to steady myself as I slid to sit on his thighs, his hard chest resting against my own. A surprised gasp found its way through me as I felt the hammering of his strong heart against my own, a blush eased upon my cheeks. As if noticing, a smirk found its way upon his handsome face as he gazed down at me, his dark eyes gleaming in a mocking manner as a chuckle rumbled through his chest, which in turn rumbled through me.

It took every ounce of strength I had to avert my eyes and peel myself from him, all the while attempting to simultaneously quiet my thoughts as they immediately missed his warm gaze. With a shake of my head, I released his shirt, and managed to stand, ignoring the ache in my knees as I extended them. Grimacing as I dusted the dirt from my jeans, putting all my attention into the easy task, that I almost missed the relieved sigh in the near distance.

The sigh sounded loudly, and my eyes went towards the sound. Peeking out from behind a pillar, stood Mia, her small hand resting over her heart, and I noticed the faint sparkle of tears in her eyes as she stepped forward. Relief floating from her in waves as she pitched into a jog, gliding straight into Brian's open arms, her face burrowing into his chest as she clutched fistfuls of his shirt in her palms. A smirk found its way on the blondes face as he steeled himself, barely managing to fall over as the brunette flew into his arms before his arms wrapped around her shoulders as he kissed the top of her head before allowing her to step back.

Her expression took on one of bliss as she stood atop her tiptoes, planting a soft kiss upon his lips before releasing him, her eyes seeking out the now standing Dom as he dusted off his clothing. He had only seconds to steel himself, before she threw herself into his arms, her arms flying around his neck as he locked her in a tight sibling embrace, tension evaporating from both of them as they held each other. Tears escaping her eyes as she pulled away, a smile staining her lips as she slinked back into Brian's awaiting embrace, wrapping her arm around his as his hung loosely around her waist.

**_OoOoO_**

The reunion didn't last long, and it didn't take long for the pair to launch into a discussion, their brows furrowed as they exchanged words and ideas. Some they seemed to favor, and some they don't. I listened as they talked over the day's events with solemn faces, and it was then I noticed their injuries. Nothing major, just a few scraps here, and cut or so there, yet I did nothing. I assumed that if they were of grave importance, that they would be brought to attention. I sat back, once again leaning against the counter, the nearly empty bottle pressed against my lips as I took the last of the beverage in my mouth, sloshing it around as I savored the taste against each and every one of my taste buds before swallowing it down with a silent sigh as I listened to them. Watching as Dom stood before the car I had driven not even a full 3 hours ago, the look in his serious eyes meaning only business as he stared down at the dusty car before him. My insides trembled with excitement.

_Oh this was going to be fun._

* * *

**_An:_**

I've noticed how all of my chapters have been a bit long, in almost all of my stories, and are almost always jammed packed with information. So I have decided that I will attempt to make them shorter, which would result in more chapters I guess. . .

Anyway, Yada yada- review yada yada.

-MorbidLittleBirdie


	3. Guilt

-(**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Fast and the furious or any of the characters from the movies, and in writing this piece of fiction, I am making no money. It is purely for enjoyment purposes. I simply own my ideas and my characters. ) -

* * *

Chapter 3: Guilt

Hours had passed, and I stood with a soft groan, my back popping as I let out a sigh. My hand reaching up to rid the stream of sweat from my face before it got into my eyes, half recognizing the stick of oil as if glided across my forehead from my hand, as I stood before the now stripped car. The dull garage lights only slightly illuminating the dusty stripped vehicle.

A glimmer of sadness shining in my eyes, yet being over shadowed by the excitement that fluttering from me as I placed my hands on my hips, not caring in the least for my now oil and dirt riddled clothes as I let out an exhausted sigh. A smile falling upon my lips as I pushed a loose lock from my face, my ears faintly picking up the sound of rolling, and my eyes went to it, catching as Dom rolled from beneath the car. His sweat covered muscles rippling, some sort of pipe held in his large oil cover hands as he stood, wiping his hands on a rag before setting the pipe or whatever it was, on the bench to his left. His expression set in a complex fashion, unreadable as he pondered.

Brian worked at the engine, his blue eyes glazed over in focus as he worked diligently. His movements precise and calculated as he reached, turned, and pulled things free, left and right as it were nothing. His mind focused on the task at hand, though I could tell he was cautious of Mia, who sat leaning against the car on his right, her dark eyes watching with just as much wonder and curiosity as I had.

Pulling my eyes away, I rolled my neck, giving a satisfied hum as the telltale pop reached my ears, as I reached grabbing the bottle of water beside Dom. Smiling as I noticed, his muscles tense as I stole a swallow, my eyes catching his as he stared down at me, as I stuck my tongue out teasingly. He narrowed his eyes at my childishness, turning back to examine the pipe he had pulled for beneath the car.

The sound of a door clicking caught my attention as I placed the now empty bottle back beside the muscled man, swallowing the last bit of water in my mouth as my eyes shifted towards the noise. Only to fall on a muscled figure as it advanced forward, my mind registering it as Vince as I took in his stern expression, and lax walk. I heard Brian's voice, and watched as Vince tensed, before turning towards the younger man with an irritated scowl as he countered his voice smooth as he all but dismissed the other man. That was until Brian stood, making his way towards Vince, pointing at him in an accusing manner as his voice rose a few octaves. And before I could stop myself, I glided between the two men, who all but ignored me as they glanced over my shoulder at one another, challenging each other, stepping closer still, squeezing me as if I weren't even there. Wincing, and stifling a groan, I pushed against Brian's chest, pressing back against Vince's chest to create space, and much to my relief they both took a healthy step back as Mia's voice rang through, and I took in a much needed breath as I watched her.

She grabbed Brian's arm, glaring at both men as they further separated themselves, all the while glaring still, mouths set in tight lines, as they bit back whatever it was they wanted to spit at the other. And I let out a sigh in relief as I pulled my curly tresses free from the ponytail, shuffling the loose stand back in, before pulling it up yet again, all the while, watching and listening as Dom spoke with Vince.

I barely had time to react, as Brian yet again stood. Words spewing like venom from his mouth as he sprang forth with an accusing finger, eyes locked on Vince, who stepped forth with just as much anger as the other man had exerted. Anger shining in his normally bright eyes as he stared back, his jaw set, fists balled at his sides, and before I knew it, I pushed up, yet again placing myself between the two, like a wall.

Mentally thanking, Dom for his quick reflex as he held Vince back, and quieted the clearly agitated blonde with dominating authority as he told him to walk it off.

Much like a child, the blond stalked away. Leaving Mia gazing after him, longing in her dark eyes, before sparing a look at the cooling Vince as he paced, her expression one of confusion, and I could just see her mind reeling as she took a step in the direction Brian had gone before stopping herself. Her eyebrows furrowed at the internal debate, and before I could look away, her eyes fell on me, her expression one of sadness, as she found herself torn on what exactly to do. She said nothing, simply gazing at me with those soft eyes, and against my better judgment, I motioned towards the way Brian had exited, with a nod of my head. A smile ghosting across my lips as I heard the soft patter of her feet as she followed after him, relief bubbling through me as I let out a soft sigh.

My eyes falling shut, as I Pulled my hair from its prison. Allowing the curls to spill around my shoulders as I shook them out with my hand, all the while taking in steady breathes to calm my fried nerves as I sat there, not at all listening as Dom and Vince spoke in those booming voices. My mind drifting off to another place entirely as I rested my back against the cold biting cement pillar with a shiver, zoning out completely, reveling in the slight warmth gathered in my stomach from the beverage I had consumed

_**OoOoO**_

I'm not exactly sure how long it had been when I roused from my thoughts with a shiver as I spared a glance around the now dark garage, mentally noting that the sun had fallen.

In the slight distance, the glow of a small light caught my eye, and I watched as Vince stood leaning over pile of things we had pulled from the car when stripping it, his fingers going to work, as if searching.

Scrunching my eyebrows in confusion, I stood, making sure to make not an ounce of noise as I hid in the shadows, my eyes observing Vince as I slinked closer. Noting as he attempted to find something from the back of the computer, and with a successful pull, it came free, though from where I was standing, I couldn't exactly see what he had found. Though I tired, as I leaned closer, careful to keep myself hidden and not alert the sneaking Vince.

At the sound of Dom's voice, it fell with a soft plop against the closed computers lid. Vince spun around, his eyes landing on Dom's figure as he advanced closer, his hands shooting up in a surrendering notion as Dom came to stand in front of him. His expression unreadable, his atmosphere calm before he reached forward, grabbing Vince as if he weighted nothing, and threw him back against a cement pillar with a rage I had never witnessed. At the impact, I winced as if I had felt it, covering my mouth as with my hand as the strangled yelp escaped Vince, before he turned toward Dom yet again. His expression stern, yet apologetic as he addressed him, yelling his words, only to quiet once Dom found his way into his space. The man's muscular build towering threateningly over Vince, bullying him in a sense.

Watching the altercation with wide eyes, I said nothing.

Hell, I barely breathed as I watched, half terrified, glued to the spot I occupied, and half wanting to go and separate the two huge men, but the first half, seemed to have me in its grasp as I gazed helplessly on, catching only bits and pieces as they spoke in harsh tones, and jumping when Dom launched forward, hitting the cement beside Vince's head with yet another yell in outrage.

"What's go-"

At the sound of Mia's voice, my eyes flew toward the door, watching as she stepped through, followed by Brian. Tired expressions of both of their faces as Dom turned towards them, dismissing their concern with a single word. His face grim as he drew in deep breathes, anger radiating from him in suffocating waves.

In one last attempt, Vince stepped forward, again pleading with Dom, his voice surprisingly soft as he offered a solution to the ordeal.

But it seemed Dom would have none of it, as he shook his head, words leaving his lips in a soft manner, as he shook his head slightly.

Vince's eyes narrowed, not believing what he had heard, and I found myself leaning closer to catch what he has said.

"Get Out" Dom's voice boomed, echoing off the walls, startling everyone, causing a jump to stir in each of us as we stared in disbelief.

With a silent gasp, I stepped from behind the pillar, my hands falling from my mouth as my mind wrapped around what Dom had just demanded. My eyes going from Dom to Vince, as if in disbelief as Vince turned following Dom's order, his expression one of betrayal as his eyes locked on Mia. I found myself reaching for him, and swiftly dropped my hand, listening as Vince spoke. His voice coming out as if in a quiet confession as he voiced his final peace, the small speech heartfelt, though one could feel the malice in his words as he spoke about Mia, and even more so as her name, Letty, left his lips. At the mention of her name, my eyes darted to Dom, catching the slight narrow of his eyes as he turned away, his expression deadpanned, though the anger in his eyes at the mention was deadly as he silently watched Vince as he continued on, his blue eyes dark with accusation and hurt as he followed Dom's orders without so much as a plea to stay. Every moment, and every word, conveying the hurt, and anger he felt as he turned on his heels.

With every step he took, I felt my heart pound. Half of me hoping that he could continue on, but as he gre closer, I knew I would have no such luck. I drew in a breath, as I felt him pause, my skin prickling as I felt his eyes burning into me as he stopped a foot or so before me, his stormy eyes, questioning me silently as to what I was going to do. I felt myself begin to tremble as I drew in yet another breath between my teeth, my eyes sparing a glance swiftly from Vince to Mia's protected stomach.

And with a sinking feeling, and only a moment, I knew what I had to do. Sucking my bottom lip between my teeth, biting into it roughly as I dropped my head, my hair shielding my face as I stared at the ground, barely breathing as I shook my head, squeezing my eyes tightly shut

I heard him draw in a breath, and I squeezed my eyes shut at the betrayal I had just dealt him, the silence in the room deafening as Vince bulldozed past. His shoulder catching mine roughly, causing me to stumble back, but I dared not look upon him, or I knew my resolve would crumble.

With a slight step back, I caught myself, wincing only when I heard the slam of the door in the distance, and then and only then did I allow myself to raise my head. Ignoring the dancing white spots, as I wiped the prickling tears that threatened to fall as I was met by equally confused glance all around. Dom and Brian's glances a bit more scrutinizing than Mia, who simply offered a thankful nod in understanding as she pressed herself farther into Brian's embrace.

Ignoring the gesture, and the stares, I turned away, urging the tears and betrayal I felt ripping through as I exited the garage. Barely making out their voices chatting behind as I made my way through the house, thankful that Rosa was not in the room as I made my way to my room, closing the door, and slinking down against it, pulling my knees to my chest, burring my head in my arms, as deep guilt filled numbness found its way through me.

_What have I done?_

* * *

_An:_

_Eh, not quite as thrilling. So I guess last chapter and this one, could be considered fillers, but meh, I don't know. Consider them as you will, I guess._

_I assure you, it will start up soon, so please, stay tuned._

_I know I have been following the story line for the most part, I do have some tricks up my sleeve involving it, so I'd say it loosely follows the story line as the story goes on._

_-Morbidlittlebirdie_


	4. In response to reviews

In response to _ Blackcat711:_

Her name is Rue, I believe I mentioned it in the first chapter, but I could be wrong.

And for the most part, she has no relationship with any of the characters, Mia and Rue had met only days before the train incident had taken place, but have found themselves befriending each other. I will further explain the relationship between Vince and Rue, within the next 2 chapters, which will make everything easier to understand. But as far as Vince getting upset, I went about it as he thought Rue had put Mia in danger, which left Rue feeling angry and slightly betrayed that he would even think that she would put Mia in that position. He got pissed at her because his family is everything, and he'd do anything to keep them out of harms away. Does that make sense?

And Dom is wary of her because he just met her. He doesn't know what to think of her, and just like Vince, is highly protective of his family.

* * *

In response to Emzy2k11 & XoxoBeautiful NightmareXoxo ,

Thank you both so much. I'm glad you're enjoying it.


End file.
